


Interludio. Una ruga

by ck0pz



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ck0pz/pseuds/ck0pz
Summary: Una ruga ti attraversa la fronte e la vedo per la prima volta. Assomigli sempre più a quell'attore famoso... Assomigli ad un uomo stanco ed innamorato, ma sto partendo e raccolgo il tuo respiro come un ultimo bagno di sole prima dell'autunno.





	Interludio. Una ruga

Assomigli a Sam Neill, ma sei forse più giovane - sicuramente hai la barba più scura, i capelli che cominciano a diventare grigi sulle tempie.

Chiedi i soldi al cliente prima di me, gli rivolgi uno sguardo sereno, hai una voce pacata che mi sorprende: l’uomo è albanese, parla al telefono nella sua lingua, a voce alta scherza e ride e non ti guarda. Cambia improvvisamente registro e ci rendiamo conto che parla ad un amico, parla di lavoro, di feste, forse di donne.

11 euro e 60, hai chiesto, e lui ti allunga una banconota da 50. Non ti guardo troppo perchè il tuo viso mi piace.

Mi sorridi, ti saluto con un ciao sfuggente, uno sguardo fugace. Ci siamo già visti? Non credo, ma il dubbio mi viene solo molto dopo. Ti chiedo una busta, mi indichi i sacchetti in fondo alla cassa con un altro sorriso che forse mi fa arrossire - sei gentile perchè sono una bella ragazza? Perchè ti ho salutato? Perchè sono di corsa o faccio finta di esserlo? Solo per non guardarti troppo. Mi si legge negli occhi probabilmente, abbasso lo sguardo e sorrido perchè mi sento ridicola e va bene così. Non mi prendo più troppo sul serio; questo mi piace, mi fa stare bene.

Mi dici il costo, non ci faccio caso, non so quanto ho speso - sono impegnata a fissare un punto dietro di te, giusto qualche millimetro dalla tua mano, che non metto a fuoco: ho paura mi piaccia anche quella - sicuramente mi piace anche quella. Ma sei un uomo piccolo, forse poco più alto di me; non immagino le tue mani grandi… ma nodose, con dita corte ma affusolate, forti. Mani olivastre, come la pelle del tuo viso e delle sottili rughe intorno ai tuoi occhi - occhi buoni! Quelli li ho visti, di sfuggita, e sono piccoli e neri. Sorridenti. Non ti metto a fuoco ma ti ho visto lo stesso.

Quando saluto non ti guardo. All’uscita un ragazzo di colore mi cerca con gli occhi, mi sorride, mi chiede come sto, è tanto che non ci vediamo. È vero, lo trovo spesso lì fuori ma sono mesi che non torno qui a fare la spesa. Mi fa arrossire anche lui ma fuori c’è buio.

“Te l’hanno mai detto che assomigli a un attore?”

Sono di nuovo qui, di nuovo alla ricerca di un pacco di patatine e due lattine di coca-cola. Una spesa d’emergenza - ma stasera sono preparata. Non ti guardo quando appoggio il mio bottino sul nastro ma ti sorrido, appena, alzando gli occhi giusto un secondo per osservare la tua reazione di sbieco. Ti ho colto alla sprovvista e per un attimo non ti muovi, sorpreso. Non c’è nessun altro apparte noi due e sento una vampata di calore nel petto. Stavolta non arrossisco - sto sudando sotto la patina di confidenza che mi sono costruita, sotto la mia maglia di lana calda. Sorridi e mi guardi con rinnovato interesse: “un attore?” chiedi. “Sam Neill” ti dico, rovistando nella borsa per non dover incontrare il tuo sguardo incuriosito. Forse te ne accorgi, ti metti in movimento, prendi la mia spesa. “Quello di Jurassic Park, per intenderci” chiarisco, stavolta guardandoti mentre lavori, sollevata dal peso dei tuoi occhi. Un ciuffo di capelli neri ti casca sulla fronte. Ovviamente lo conosci, ridi. Hai delle mani nodose, come le avevo immaginate. Qualche grossa vena ne attraversa il dorso; hai le unghie cortissime.

Sono due anni che ci frequentiamo. Due anni che passano velocissimi, che riempiamo di lunghe notti di sesso e carezze; ti passo le mani fra i capelli - stanno allungando troppo anche per te, hai bisogno di una spuntata - intreccio le mie gambe fra le tue, i tuoi peli mi graffiano la pelle ma non vorrei che fosse altrimenti. Passo la mia mano sul tuo petto nudo, raggiungo il tuo collo, la tua mascella. Ti tiro verso di me e ti bacio le labbra; chiudi gli occhi, ogni volta.

“Devo partire” ti dico un giorno. Sono due parole che ho dovuto strapparmi di bocca, che ho cercato di pronunciare più volte, che non volevo mai dover dire. Seguono ore di rabbia, di lacrime, di cieca furia. Facciamo l’amore e ci urliamo addosso e siamo talmente stremati, alla fine, che possiamo solo guardarci, stesi sul tuo letto disfatto, mentre con le dita ci tocchiamo. Voglio ricordarmi per sempre dell’esatta curva del tuo occhio, del numero di piccole rughe che affollano le tue tempie - voglio sognare l’angolo dove il tuo collo diventa spalla.

Una ruga ti attraversa la fronte e la vedo per la prima volta. Assomigli sempre più a quell'attore famoso... Assomigli ad un uomo stanco ed innamorato, ma sto partendo e raccolgo il tuo respiro come un ultimo bagno di sole prima dell'autunno.


End file.
